pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Dawn y jirachi fan
Archivo:Sinsajo.gif Archivo:Uryuu_Minene_gif.gif Uryuu Minene te estará vigilando... >:D Archivo:Piedra_fuego.pngEstado actual:Archivo:Piedra_fuego.png Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Chimchar.pngDefinitivamente, Garry es y siempre será mi pedófilo favorito. <3 Archivo:Piedra_fuego.pngSobre miArchivo:Piedra_fuego.png Holaaaa, soy un usuario de PE-jajaja, genius-. X3 Si necesitas ayuda para lo que quieras-atracar bancos, matar gente, etc (?)-pídemelo sin rodeos. :D link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=104742Pinchame y te cumplo un deseo =3 (No devolvemos cliks defectuosos) link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=109520Vamos rascame detras de las orejas :D Esta usuaria ha sido ganadora del premio de Mejor Novela de Drama/Romance de la Academia de PE: Archivo:Alomomola_pedestal.png El personaje Seiko (La Edad Oscura/El Mundo de las Sombras) ha sido el ganador del premio del Mejor Villano de PE: Archivo:Giratina_pedestal.png Archivo:Piedra_fuego.pngMi vidaArchivo:Piedra_fuego.png ¡Hola! Sé que has entrado aquí por aburrimiento, así que seré breve. (?) Me llamo Julia Rebeca,pero todos aquí (incluido tú(?)) me llaman Dawn, Xavier, Itami, Yoa, Brownie...(nada de llamarme Jira, Rachi o cualquier mierda de esas o le pido a Rin-kun la katana demoníaca y os mato a todos <.<). Soy una fanática de la pueda ortografía-abstenerse de mi campo visual chonis,canis y/o otros especímenes de fauna baka :3-. Sé algo de japonés y estoy estudiando. Soy algo bipolar y mientras lees esto estás acojonado. ewe (?) Tengo traumas infantiles y soy la hija de un Loko y la alumna de Satanás. (?) Físicamente soy normal. .3. Aunque curiosamente nunca he encontrado a nadie con rasgos parecidos a los míos. Tengo el pelo castaño oscuro/negro y los ojos negros-pero cuando hace mucho sol se ponen verdes *A*- y soy bastante alta. Todo el mundo dice que aparento más edad de la que tengo. XD Adoro los monólogos de Kaco, Sara Escudero, J.J. Vaquero y Miguel Lago. =3 He sido operada tres veces por lo cual tengo una experiencia muy mala en relación a los hospitales en mi cabeza loca. ewe (?) Mis animes favoritos son Steins;Gate, Blue Exorcist,Pokémon,Guilty Crown, AnoHana y Shakugan no Shana. Como ven me gusta el gore y los Akuma(demonios). 8D Y también amo el ecchi(y por qué no decirlo, el soft hentai también mola) Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif¿Y a eso lo llamas breve? Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Dawn_DP.pngCállate Luccas.Archivo:Oe3_hittler.png Archivo:Lucario_NB.gifSoy Zael. eweU Archivo:Dawn_DP.png...Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Archivo:Piedra_fuego.pngMi firmaArchivo:Piedra_fuego.png Archivo:Infernape_mini.gif 未Life is a game来日It's a survival記 Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif'' 16:42 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Piedra_fuego.pngFirmas: Archivo:Piedra_fuego.png *♫Vanesa♫ 10:34 16 abr 2011 (UTC) *'Kai-kun, siempre a tu lado Questions?' 08:10 19 jul 2011 (UTC) *Germán-kun(~)¿Something?(~)¡¡Lee mis dos novelas!! *Te firmo, :3 Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 23:28 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Te firmo, mami :3 Infer-chan n_n•Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 20:59 14 oct 2011 (UTC) *--Archivo:Kaito icon.gif•̊El Señor de la Oscuridad...•...El Príncipe de Azul•̊Archivo:Kaito icon.gif 01:07 20 oct 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡Mєιкσ x Kαιтσ!☆ ♪Cнαηgє мє♪ ☆¡Lєє мι ησνєℓα!☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 20:40 10 mar 2012 (UTC) *Pasaba por aqui...Y...Frimo o3oArchivo:Beauty_Icon.gifArchivo:Tokoro_Tennosuke_Icon.gif'¡Baka Survoir! '''Archivo:Bobobo_Icon.gifArchivo:Don_Patch_Icon.gif' '''¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal!Archivo:Destapeman_Icon.gifArchivo:Heppokomaru_Icon.gif *Yo te firmo que me caes bien [[Usuario:Rizos|'El guardián]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'Del aire']] 16:23 16 mar 2012 (UTC) *Firmo, Dawn. Me caes bien a ver si podemos hablar mas a menudo... [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| I was here]][[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| Were you here?]] 21:18 22 mar 2012 (UTC) *Conforme pasa el tiempo el dolor desaparece... pero no quiero que el tiempo cure mis heridas 10:26 31 mar 2012 (UTC) *[[Usuario: Lowbia|'Lobi!!']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'¿Algo que decirme?']] 12:58 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *'Pyramid Head' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'See? I'm real']] ' Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 18:07 13 abr 2012 (UTC)' *Creo que te has olvidado de poner que tienes una hija xDD Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 14:09 27 abr 2012 (UTC) *Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! *Te firmo :3 -- Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart 23:15 8 jun 2012 (UTC) me gustaria ser tu amiga nwn *La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 18:26 19 jun 2012 (UTC) *Lalala ~ Firma para mi Garry-chan~ Kuroyukihime~Black Lotus 09:07 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Piedra_fuego.pngMis 5 pokémon favoritos Archivo:Piedra_fuego.png 1º: Archivo:Chimchar_NB.gif Archivo:Monferno_NB.gif Archivo:Infernape_NB.gif 2º: Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 3º: Archivo:Snivy_NB.gifArchivo:Servine_NB.gifArchivo:Serperior_NB.gif 4º: Archivo:Jirachi_NB.gif 5º: Archivo:Treecko_NB.gifArchivo:Grovyle_NB.gifArchivo:Sceptile_NB.gif Archivo:Piedra_fuego.pngSubpáginas Archivo:Piedra_fuego.png Allá van,míralas si te sale de las...neuronas. o3o (?) Archivo:Llamasfera.png Series que tienes que ver sí o sí Archivo:Llamasfera.png Cosas que me interesan a mí y a ti no (?) Archivo:Llamasfera.png Colegas de PE Archivo:Llamasfera.png Cosas novelísticas Archivo:Llamasfera.png Regalos de mis subdi...digoo, amigos. <3 Archivo:Llamasfera.png Mis pokémon Archivo:Llamasfera.png Hagamos pokénegocios :3 Archivo:Llamasfera.png Personajes que son totalmente míos o3o (? Archivo:Llamasfera.png Novelas que te recomiendo leer (?) Archivo:Llamasfera.png Mis dibujos Archivo:Llamasfera.png Música que deberías escuchar Archivo:Piedra_fuego.png¿Sabías qué...Archivo:Piedra_fuego.png *me adapto a la gente según como me lleve con ella? *mi elemento favorito es el fuego? *creo que en mi usuario se nota bastante ésto último? *odio a los Frillish? *me parecen monísimos los chicos con pelo largo? *w* *dibujo manga? *odio profundamente las faltas de ortografía?8D *mi "Pelo mañanero" es muy parecido al de gardevoir? *amo a Peeta Mellark? (L) *y toda la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre? *y a Laura Gallego García? *mis animales favoritos son el lince ibérico, el quebrantahuesos, el mono y el delfín? *me han confundido con un chico más de una vez? *Dios se equivocó con mi sexo al nacer? *si no fuera porque existe Allegra,mi personaje favorito sería Quinoa? *¡Está como un queso el tío!*¬*? *casi todos los protas de mis novelas tienen una característica en la que se parecen a mí? *y muchas veces me inspiro en personas reales aparte de mí misma? *soy gótica cuando me viene la vena gótica o me deprimo? *o las dos? *a veces sueño con el futuro? *Es cosa vuestra creeroslo o no? *mi videojuego favorito es el pokémon Negro? *estoy enamorada? e.o *y es una mierda? .u. *tengo un trastorno de identidad disociativo? *Los ignorantes pueden buscar en wikipedia :3? *hoy,26/08/2011,acabo de hacer mi primer Troll Face problem,chocolate? *mis colores favoritos por orden son: 1º:Amarillo dorado 2º:Azul cielo 3º:Rojo sangre 4º:Negro 5ºNaranja? *soy bastante Nerd con el asunto de los pokémon? *mi hermano pequeño es idiota? *pero solo lo veo dos veces al año, tres a lo sumo? *me gusta Caballeros del Zodíaco? *especialmente la temporada The Lost Canvas (El Lienzo Perdido)? *mi mejor amiga aquí es esta loca? *y en la vida real mi mejor amiga es Amelia? *quiero ir a Vigo urgentemente? *he traumatizado a Mikuz dos veces? *odio a la gente que dice que el japonés y el chino son iguales? *aunque no me lo creo la mayoría de mis amig@s dicen que canto y narro muy bien xD? *quiero ir al psicólogo pero mi madre no me deja? *adoro la trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre? *y las sagas Birthmarked y Delirium? *mi tipo de libros favoritos son las distopías y el romance? *mi manga favorito es Defense Devil? *quiero ver la peli de Death Note pero mi madre dice que tiene exceso de sangre? *mi madre todavía no me conoce como es debido? (?) *mi madre no sabe que aparte de Shakugan no Shana también veo soft hentai y cosas como Elfen Lied? (?) *me regalaron una figurita de Misa Misa? *soy parte de un trío llamado Dos locas y un pingüino? *(yo soy de las locas)? *mi pingüino favorito es mi amiga Marcela? (?????) *y quiero hacer una película con el nombre de nuestro grupo? *ya tenemos las tres planeado el trailer?(???) *no me gusta tener caca de paloma en el pelo? *mi cómico favorito es Kaco,al que le sigue Iggy Rubín? *mis series favoritas hasta el momento son Ao no Exorcist, Guilty Crown y Shakugan no Shana? *Paul rulez!? (??) *estoy escuchando a Shimamiya Eiko? *adoro a Ito Kanako? *me cuesta un montón terminarme un anime? *odio mi vida fuera de PE? .3. *ahora mismo, 6/4/2012, a las 10:38, estoy viciada al opening de Shakugan no Shana III, Light my fire? *no sé pa que sirve esta sección excepto cotillear?xD *esta sección acabó así que sube y lee de una vez mis novelas? Archivo:Garry_cayendo.gif